1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spectrometer and method of fabricating a spectrometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Detection of chemicals important in the global carbon cycle and climate monitoring are of paramount importance to the Department of Energy (DOE), the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), the Department of Transportation (DOT) and NASA. The mission of the Biological and Environmental Research (BER) program at the DOE is to understand complex biological, climatic, and environmental systems across spatial and temporal scales ranging from sub-micron to the global, from individual molecules to ecosystems, and from nanoseconds to millennia. This is accomplished by discovering the physical, chemical, and biological drivers of climate change; and seeking the molecular determinants of environmental sustainability and stewardship.
Chemical detection also has application in medicine, for example, in identification of disease markers.